Known prior art assemblies to which the present invention relates have various shortcomings which are a source of problems for the industry, e.g., the aerospace industry. Often such problems have severe, if not adverse, consequences to the users. In an attempt to overcome the failings of the prior art, the present invention was developed. For example, one problem with compression spring-exerted preload devices is an increase in required installation torque as the spring compressed and preload increased. Use of the present invention results in a smooth, even installation torque. Another problem was the guesswork and resulting errors with determining when, if at all, the proper preload had been applied. This problem is eliminated by the invention's inherent deflection control design such that the separate measurements of the prior art devices are not required. Also, where the prior art devices have required assembly by the user at the installation site, the present invention pre-captivates the components to insure accurate assembly before delivery and reliable installation by the user.